This grant application seeks funds to support an Environmental Health Science Workshop (EHS Workshop) in conjunction with the 2015 Legislative Summit of the National Conference of State Legislatures (NCSL). The NCSL Legislative Summit is scheduled for August 3-5 in Seattle, WA. The proposed EHS Workshop is planned as a pre-conference event to be held on August 3rd, on the morning of the first day of the Summit. The overarching goal of the EHS Workshop is to foster a dialog between active EHS researchers and state policy makers, in order to share accurate, scientific information and to translate current research results relevant to pressing environmental issues. In addition, through the development and implementation of evaluative instruments, data will be collected at the formative and summative levels to assess the impact and perceived value of the workshop in the near and long term and to guide and enhance future interactions with state policy makers. Instruments will be designed to gather insight into additional EHS issues of concern, to ascertain preferred methods of contact and communication and to determine the best formats for translation of scientific information to guide decision-making. The objectives/specific aims of this conference are: 1. To develop and conduct an EHS Workshop in conjunction with the 2015 NCSL Legislative Summit. 2. To develop and utilize evaluative and investigational instruments that will: i) assess impact and value of the workshop, and ii) guide and enhance future interactions with and translation of current environmental research results to policy makers at the state level.